


Change in Plans

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Mom friend!Darry, Skipping School, teenage antics, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Tim and Paul decide to go to the lake and Darry's dragged along.





	Change in Plans

Darry had been sitting on the steps of his house when Tim pulled up in his truck with Paul in the back seat. "Tim I really don't see why I couldn't sit up front!" Paul complained crossing his arms and glaring at the seat in front of him. "Because you're an asshat that's why," Tim answered then looked at Darry, "C'mon man! We're losin' daylight." Darry rolled his eyes and walked around the truck and hopped in, "Hey guys." Paul nodded, "Hey Dar." Darry nodded back and asked, "So are you ready for that test in Mrs. Thatcher's class?" Tim's signature smirk spready across his face as he said, "Y'see Dar, about that. We're not going to school today." Darry's eyes grew to be the size of dinner plates as he exclaimed, "What?!" Tim glanced towards Darry and started driving, at least five miles above the legal limit as usual, "Don't worry I asked your parents. I know school's important t'ya. They said it's fine, we, my fine friends, are going to the lake." Paul cheered and pumped his fist, but Darry went startingly pale. "Tim. I can't swim." Darry said, slowly. Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, there's floats in the back, you can just float around like a typical mom while Paul and I swim." "I'm not a mom!" Darry shot, looking out the window and at the rapidly moving scenery. "Yeah you are Dar." Paul replied. "At least we have one thing we can agree on." Tim laughed as Darry groaned.


End file.
